Roles and Credentials of Program Leaders The co-program leaders are Hal E. Broxmeyer, Ph.D. and Mary C. Dinauer, M.D., Ph.D. Their roles are to: (1) encourage intra-and inter-program interactions and collaborations, (2) enhance productivity, publications, grant applications and support, (3) enhance and accelerate translation of information between the laboratory bench and clinic to better understand and treat patients with cancer in order to slow disease progression and ultimately cure some forms of cancer, (3) coordinate program meetings (including retreats, seminars), (4) mentor junior program members, (5) train graduate (PhD), medical (MD), and post-doctoral students in cancer and cancer-related areas, (6) encourage and train under-represented minority students for careers in cancer research and treatment, and (7) distribution of seed money (including pilot projects), through our participation on ITRAC proposals.